Moment Like This
by fanfiction-library2
Summary: Short song-fic between Athrun and Cagalli. "Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson


**Moment Like This**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam SEED. Umm, let's see. I have some goodie bags to your left and some punch to your right. If you need anything, write a review for me... As always, read and review. Now let us begin step 1, read!

This is a song-fic between Athrun and Cagalli. They are at their condo somewhere we don't care about right after they got married. They are on their honeymoon at the beach. The song is "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson. If you know the words, sing along! Now read I say, read!!

* * *

_**What if I told you, It was all meant to be?**_

_**Would you believe me, would you agree?**_

Cagalli gave a high pitched scream as the crab ran towards her in a sideways matter. She jumped up and down and pointed at it with a shaky finger. "Athrun, kill it! Catch it, help me! It's chasing me!"

Athrun ran over to his new wife and laughed. "Throw sand on it before it gets away!"

_**It's almost that feeling, we made before**_

"Athrun, we want it to get away!" Cagalli screamed as the crab ran over her foot and into a hole, never to be seen again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Athrun." Cagalli said as she looked at Athrun's slightly depressed face. "I promise I'll catch the next one whenever I see one." She looked at Athrun's face as he looked into his bucket for catching crabs. She gave a small laugh as she noticed the bucket was empty.

"We've been out here for two hours, Cagalli. We have seen forty-eight crabs and caught zero." Athrun threw the bucket down in defeat and sat down in the warm sand.

_**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**_

_**When I tell your love has come here and now**_

"Oh, Athrun, cheer up!" Cagalli said as she sat down beside him. She planted a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, causing him to look up.

Athrun stared into Cagalli's magnificent orange eyes. Cagalli began to lean in closer, her lips poised and eyes closed. Athrun was just about to close his eyes when something moved in the background.

_**A moment like this,**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime,**_

_**For a moment like this,**_

_**Some people search forever,**_

"Cagalli, crab," Athrun said as he jumped up from his spot beside Cagalli and started running towards the large crab.

"Athrun, wait for me! I have the bucket!" Cagalli screamed after him.

"Hurry, I think I got him." Athrun's voice rang out as he threw sand on the large blue crab.

_**For that one special kiss,**_

_**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me!**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this.** _

Cagalli finally caught up with Athrun just in time to see him hovering over it like a dog pointing to its prey. Cagalli gave a soft chuckle and handed the bucket to Athrun. Athrun quickly scooped up some sand and the large crab.

"Oh My Gosh, It's huge!" Cagalli said.

The crab ran up the side of the bucket and scurried across the sand. Athrun made an attempted grab, but the crab's large pinchers grabbed his finger. Athrun gave a surprised gasp and flung the crab off his finger, flinging it halfway up the sand bank of their beach house. It scurried away into a hole.

_**And everything changes, but beauty remains,**_

_**Something so tender, I can't explain.**_

Athrun sat down on the sand and held his baby finger. A small trickle of blood ran down the side of his smallest finger and down his hand.

Cagalli ran over to her newly-found husband and wrapped his finger in her beach towel she had wrapped around her small waist. She chuckled as Athrun fidgeted like a child.

"Athrun, sit still so I can stop the blood."

"It's not a big gash or anything, I'll be fine." Athrun said as he tried to take his hand back from Cagalli.

_**Well I may be dreaming, But till I awake**_

_**Can't we make this dream last forever?**_

_**And I'll cherish all the love we share!**_

Athrun grabbed Cagalli around her small waist and caught her lips with his. Athrun could feel her body relax as she deepened the kiss. Finally, Athrun broke away. Cagalli looked up at Athrun; a small mischievous grin was planted on her face.

Athrun took the full message, and picked Cagalli up of the sandy beach and up the stairs.

Cagalli wrapped her arms around Athrun's neck and pulled him down towards her face, their noses touching as Athrun walked through the automatic door to their bedroom.

_**A moment like this, **_

_**Some people wait a lifetime, **_

_**For a moment like this,**_

_**Some people search forever,**_

Athrun dropped Cagalli down onto the bed. Cagalli grabbed his arms and pulled him on top of her, kissing him deeply as he fell on the bed. Athrun ran his fingers through Cagalli's soft blonde hair. Cagalli gave a soft moan as she kissed Athrun more passionately.

_**For that one special kiss**_

_**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For a moment like this**_

After fifteen minutes, Athrun broke away. He pulled Cagalli over beside him. He wrapped his arm around her neck.

_**Could this be the greatest love of all?**_

_**I want to know that you will catch me when I fall!**_

"Cagalli," Athrun said as he stroked her blonde locks, "I love you."

"I love you too, Athrun" Cagalli said as she laid one hand on his bare chest. "Never leave me, promise?"

"Promise,"

_**So let me tell you this:**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For a moment like this**_

Athrun leaned in closer to Cagalli and closed his eyes. He placed his soft lips on hers. Cagalli gave a soft moan as she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore.

_**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For a moment like this,**_

_**Oh, like this**_


End file.
